


Semantics

by Mysenia



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Bad Hannibal is Bad, Cock Warming, M/M, Manipulation, Mildly Dubious Consent
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-16
Updated: 2017-01-16
Packaged: 2018-09-17 21:31:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,045
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9347006
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mysenia/pseuds/Mysenia
Summary: Hannibal's unethical solution to clearing Will's mind.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [neoladyapollonia](https://archiveofourown.org/users/neoladyapollonia/gifts).



> Because A is an enabler <3

“Will, we’re going to try something new today.”

Will does not like the sound of that. Generally new things mean headaches for him and so Will tries to avoid partaking in anything that is _new_. He waits for the doctor to continue but Hannibal likes his little games and Will knows this all too well.

“You might as well enlighten me, _doctor_ , because this is as close as I will get to asking.” 

Hannibal watches Will watch him before sitting forward in his chair. Even seated there is a presence to Dr. Lecter that Will wishes he could bottle to take out and study later, for right then with the doctor watching him with a keen eye he was not free to watch in turn. 

Hannibal finally nods. “Very well. You have often told me that you have trouble calming your mind.”

Will sits back with a huff, biting back a chuckle that would come off as forced if he let it out. Up to this point Hannibal had not tried to get him to meditate but it seems that is exactly where the doctor is heading. The man should know that it does not work with Will but the empath is willing to humour the good doctor.

“Let me guess, we’re going to clear my mind with a simple meditation that has worked for you?” Will grinned nastily as he caught the doctor’s eyes.

Hannibal was amused.

“I personally have never done it but I have seen the results of it and it is effective.” Hannibal smirked at him.

Will felt his own grin grow wider and sharper. “Well then Dr. Lecter, do tell.”

“I will have you kneel between my legs,” Hannibal started explaining, widening his stance so Will’s eyes were drawn to the spot where the doctor would have him kneel. “And you would sit with my penis in your mouth and warm it.”

Will scoffed. There was absolutely no way that Hannibal was serious. Except, looking at the doctor revealed that there was no longer a hint of a smirk - that the man appeared to be completely serious in his proposal.

Will jumped to his feet and barely refrained from yelling at Hannibal. Instead he hissed at the man in a mixture of fury and disbelief. “Are you seriously proposing that I become your cock warmer?”

Hannibal regarded him calmly. “In a manner of speaking, yes.”

“In a manner of speaking?” Will laughed rudely. “You want me to kneel between your legs, want me to watch as you pull your cock out of your pants, want me to allow you to place your cock in my mouth and have me kneel there just like that, _and it is only cock warming in a manner of speaking_?” 

Will had to pace, had to get the energy that was now coursing through him out before he decided to round on the doctor and punch him. The empath felt his limbs shaking as he took measured steps away from where Hannibal continued to sit, the doctor’s legs still splayed obscenely. 

“The exercise is not the end goal of my penis being in your mouth Will, it is the clearing of your mind of all thoughts.” Hannibal said as if it was all so reasonable, as if he was not offering an activity that could have his practice shutdown and himself arrested should it be found out.

The audacity of the doctor, sitting in his chair so unaffected by the tension rising in the air, had Will fuming. 

“Are you most offended Will because of the suggestion or because of your own desire to do it?”

The question had Will spinning around the gape at the doctor. The nerve the man had to _suggest_ that Will had any desire at all to kneel at the man’s feet with a _cock_ in his mouth was distressing. 

“With your ability to empathize I know you are not trouble with the limitations of society surrounding same-sex unions.”

And that was true. Will had loved many a people through the eyes of their killers and gender barriers were such an inconsequential thing after that.

Will shook his head. “No, stop it. You’re trying to get in my brain and twist it around Hannibal. I’ve told you to not psychoanalyze me!”

Hannibal sighed. “You seek solutions to your problems but then refuse ones that are put forward. Tell me Will, are you upset because you think it won’t work or that it will?”

“That’s not--of course I want solutions but you’re asking me to sit there with your dick in my mouth!” Will exclaimed in exasperation.

“And if it does not work then we move on to something else.” Hannibal stated.

And it sounded so reasonable to Will when said in that smooth accent of Hannibal’s. It absolutely should not, Will knew that - had in fact just finished thinking about all the consequences of it not to speak of the morality of it - and yet, it did.

Will waffled between what to do.

There had always been a part of him that was thoroughly intrigued with Hannibal. The doctor had a way of interacting with the world that seemed at once feral and regal, a way of interacting with _Will_ that was unique. He did not treat Will as something to be put under a microscope and analyzed - which is the only reason Will can think of that he is even considering what the doctor is suggesting.

Because he is considering it. Is mentally categorizing the distance between Hannibal’s knees and the width of his own shoulders, the length of time that he might be able to kneel without feeling the discomfort of it, the potential taste of Hannibal’s _penis_.

“Will?”

He finally meets the doctor’s eyes and realizes that he has been silent for some time. He can see his own decision reflected in Hannibal’s eyes, in the tension that had not been noticeable before easing out of the doctor’s shoulders.

The first step towards Hannibal feels like crossing a chasm and yet each step after is quick and easy. Will is standing before Hannibal, looking down at the man who will soon be looking down at him. Will wonders what Hannibal will think when their positions are reversed, if the same sense of awareness will suffuse Hannibal.

Well, with the doctor’s cock in his mouth there will certainly be an _awareness_. Will chuckles at his own thought and ignores Hannibal’s raised brow at the sound.

“If you would grab the pillow off the chaise lounge, it will provide comfort while you kneel so that you may concentrate on clearing your mind and not any physical stimuli.” Hannibal said as he indicated the pillow.

Will glanced over at it, having never noticed it, and shrugged internally before walking to get it. At least he would not have to kneel on the hard ground.

When he was back in front of Hannibal the doctor indicated the floor in front of him. “You may adjust as you need until you feel comfortable.”

Will just refrained from rolling his eyes at the _generosity_ that Hannibal was supposedly giving him. Being comfortable would not change the fact that soon he would have his doctor’s dick in his mouth. Once Will was set he glanced up at the doctor and nodded.

“Now, if you would keep your hands placed loosely on your knees and lean forward we can commence. Once my penis is in your mouth I would like you to close your eyes and concentrate.”

Will could not help the ghost of a smirk that crossed his lips. “On your cock?”

Hannibal inclined his head. “Precisely.”

It was surreal watching as Hannibal unzipped his pants and pulled his cock out through his boxer briefs. The entire scene was jarring and yet the completely oddity of it all just might work in it’s favour.

Leaning forward further, Will found he could lean his weight against the chair. It relieved some of the pressure on his knees and allowed him to focus more closely on the doctor. Or, more accurately, the doctor’s cock.

At the first touch of Hannibal’s cock against his lips Will flinched. It was warmer than he was expecting but unsurprising considering where it had been. The slight smell that Will could detect was a hint of the doctor’s usual smell and a muskiness that hinted at sex. The taste of it Will could not place beyond a slight saltiness.

“Now, Will, I want you to close your eyes.”

Will obeyed and already his entire focus was on the doctor’s words and the flesh in his mouth.

“As I said before, I want you to concentrate. Use your senses and learn the smell of it, the taste, the feel. Let yourself become absorbed in it and forget everything else.”

Hannibal’s words seemed to caress him as he sunk a little further down the length. The doctor was slightly hard and Will found he liked the feel of it. Part of him wanted to know what it was like to have the cock harden fully inside his mouth, to move his tongue along the length and explore it further but he refrained.

That was crossing the line and he did not want to upset Hannibal. 

“You are still thinking Will. Let go, allow yourself to sink deeper.” Hannibal near whispered.

So Will did. His thoughts narrowed down, focused on the cock in his mouth. It was unlike anything he had felt before and Will felt himself drifting. 

There was a pulse to the length, it seemed to vibrate the very marrow of Will and he felt himself pulsing in time to it. He looked forward to the next minute thump, the life beating through the fragile organ in his mouth.

All he could smell was Hannibal and it was intoxicating. It made him want to bury his nose in the curls sticking up from the base of the doctor’s cock so Will did just that.

“You have far surpassed expectations Will.”

The smell was even stronger in the hair and Will took a deep breath, filling his lungs with the scent. He wanted to drown in it.

The taste was getting stronger as well, a slight bitterness that suffused his mouth. It seemed to blend with the smell, making for a perfect combination. Will wanted to swallow the taste down, relished the thought of it travelling down his throat.

A slight pushing at his shoulders had Will’s eyes opening and he gazed fuzzily up at Hannibal. He blinked a few times to bring the doctor into focus.

“You did very well Will.” Hannibal smiled down at him. “I would like you to seat back but be careful, you’ve been down there for thirty minutes so you will have no feeling in your legs.”

Will’s mouth dropped open in an ‘O’ allowing for Hannibal to pull his cock out. Will mourned the loss of it but did his best to look unaffected. Will watched as the doctor tucked himself back into his pants.

When Will leaned back he did indeed feel pins and needles running up and down his legs and he gratefully grabbed onto the doctor’s outstretched hands for support. Hannibal managed to pull Will to his feet and helped him walk over to his chair.

Once Will was seated Hannibal returned to his seat and it was all Will could do to not stare at the doctor’s crotch. Hannibal sat as he usually did with one leg crossed over the other but Will’s view of the man was forever changed.

The fact that the exercise had _worked_ only compounded to make the entire situation surreal and astounding. 

“So, Will, you have asked me to not psychoanalyze you so why don’t you tell me how you feel?” Hannibal asks. There is no smirk or smile playing it’s way across the doctor’s face but Will knows he can see a twinkle in the man’s eyes.

Instead of answering, Will changed the topic. They both knew it worked and Will was not going to give the doctor the satisfaction of verbally acknowledging it. Instead while they conversed of other things, all Will could think of internally was how to get that to happen again.

**Author's Note:**

> Let me know what you think.
> 
> ~ M


End file.
